Electronic circuit breakers may be used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. One type of electrical circuit breaker is a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). GFCIs may be used to prevent electrical shock hazards, and may typically be included in electrical circuits adjacent to water, such as in residential bathrooms and/or kitchens. Another type of electronic circuit breaker is an arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI). AFCIs may interrupt power to an electrical circuit when an arcing situation is detected within the circuit. GFCIs and AFCIs may also provide persistent over current and short circuit protection, and may provide for manual circuit breaker tripping as well. GFCI's and AFCI's may be referred to as “electronic circuit breakers” and may include an internal printed circuit board. The printed circuit board, together with one or more onboard sensors, may detect changes in an electrical condition within an electrical circuit protected by the circuit breaker and, in response, may trip a tripping mechanism of the electronic circuit breaker to interrupt the current from the electrical power supply.
Electronic circuit breakers typically include numerous electronic components such as printed circuit boards, sensors, and electromagnets, as well as mechanical components such as contact arms, electrical contacts, cradles, springs, armatures, magnets, bimetal elements, load and neutral terminals, lugs, lug screws, and internal wiring. Duplex electronic circuit breakers, which may have two internal electrical branches configured to protect two respective electrical circuits, may have more electronic and mechanical components. A conventional duplex electronic circuit breaker is typically packaged in a housing configured to occupy two standard single-pole breaker locations within a circuit breaker panelboard. For example, a conventional duplex electronic circuit breaker may have a housing with an overall transverse width of 1.5 inches configured to occupy two standard single-pole 0.75-inch panelboard locations, or an overall transverse width of 2 inches configured to occupy two standard single-pole 1-inch panelboard locations.
However, as the number of circuits to be protected in residential and commercial panelboards increases, there is need for a lower profile duplex electronic circuit breaker (i.e., a duplex electronic circuit breaker having a narrower overall transverse width).